Naruto Shippuden and the Source of Time
by Greaterpain4
Summary: Once the war was over everyone thought that peace and harmony would reign throuhout, only until a man seek to snap that in half before the process. Disclaimer: don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a Naruto Fanfic. There are tons of changes that you are going to see so don't announce it. Like for instance: Obito actually fighting, and not only on the game. Or maybe even Bee not rapping constantly. I'm trying to have every character in this, because I don't want to neglect no one in the Naruto series. This starts at the end of the war, and remember, its a Fanfic. Story will revolve around Naruto, Killer bee, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and team Samui. When the war is over, the story shall still progress. In my eyes, that is.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the Characters.

**Naruto Shippuden and the Source of Time **Chapter 1: Its over

*Panting*

Two blond males fell to their knees panting heavily in the middle of a scarred battlefield. Bodies laid in the wake covering the field in mostly blood. The sky was beginning to cloud covering the sun, as if there was something to be happy about anyways. Rumbling and explosions could still be heard showing that the war still progressed.

The platinum blond stood first on shaky leg to his full height of a tall, muscular, dark skinned man known a Killer bee from Kumo. He stared blankly at their single opponent since the long haired Uchiha was the only one their.

The Uchiha had not a single scratch on him. He only stood there with his arms crossed giving the two Jinchuriki a disapproving glare.

The sun kiss blond stood next paling in comparison to the dark skinned man's stature in an instance. They both weren't in the best of shape, but his injuries were to a worsened extent. His full left sleeve was ripped off showing a burnt, singed arm due to the Uchiha's fire techniques.

The two only stared at the man wondering if they could get any upper hand on the godlike Uchiha.

Naruto looked at his hand clenching it feeling enough chakra in his network to merge with Bee. If ones were wondering what he meant by merge, he meant literally merge both their massive chakra reserves also their bijus to become stronger. It would be very complicated though due to the looming Madara and the fact they had to be synchronized with also their Bijus.

'Bee-kun...' Naruto called within a telepathic link with Bee.

'Yo...' Bee made his presence known that he had not given up yet.

Naruto took a second to speak due to their low chakras. 'We might have to do it.' He said, softly

Bee's eyes shifted behind his glasses down to the young blond sannin. 'You mean...what the shinigami told us?' He asked with a lack of rap. His attitude during battles changed immensely once he saw his loved ones die during the war.

Naruto bit his thumb nodding slowly. 'Yes-'

"Are you two finished yet?"

Their eyes snapped forward to the slow walking Uchiha.

"You two are just delaying the inevitable due to your will to live, but in the long run...its all nothing." He spoke still proceeding.

Naruto shook his head defiantly to Madara performing a few minor hand seal. "The only reason you see it as pointless is because you've lose before once, so now once you see another on their last breath, you just think its over!" He yelled. He finished the flashs of hand formations.

Bee saw this bitting his thumb seeing as it was his turn. He performed them quickly seeing that time was of the essence.

Madara only chuckled darkly slowly lifting his left hand. "I do see truth within those word, Uzumaki, but they are meaningless!" His eyes flash into the rinnegan forcing his hand out to the two.

The remaining jinchuriki were launched away due to the repel technique. They flipped skidding on the soles of their ninja sandals grunting, all the while Bee never halting the hands seal with Naruto still paused on boar.

Madara charged forward with his arms back at blistering speeds. Once he came into striking range of the two he launched a roundhouse at Naruto who ducked with exhaustion never dropping the hand seal.

He tried to straight kick the blond which connected with his chest sending him away with ease. Madara grew a small smirk trying to figure out what ninjutsu were the two trying to perform. He spat flames at Bee who leaped back trying to avoid, but was burned up his left leg. He groaned in pain stumbling back trying to finish his portion of the seals.

Madara took action again not really trying to discover what it could be.

Naruto grunted seeing as there was nothing he could do except watch the man proceed. He grunted closing his eyes.

Bee did the same realizing there was another step to the sync.

Wait...nothing ever came. Naruto peaked through his eyes catching the glimpse of the black flames. He gasp searching for the new assailant.

"Miss me, dobe?" The voice was masculine, though it was familiar.

The two Jincs looked up seeing one of Sai's birds carrying Sasuke, Sakura, and Omoi including his team. "Thank god..." Naruto and Bee blew a breath of relief seeing allies.

The bird flew low and circled Madara who only stood not even near shocked with the betrayal of his clan brethren. He huffed with indifference.

The five leaped down circling Madara with Sasuke put his flame out resisting the urge to bleed. He smirked to his blond friend as well with the others.

"We'll handle him until you guys are ready." Karui announced.

Omoi nodded with Samui.

"Naruto, Bee-sama," Sakura called. The two Jincs looked to her raising a brow. "Don't fail our villages, Kakashi and the Raikage are in the medbay healing, but they knew you two would do something as brash as this before you could actually sync, so..." She reached into her pouch. She pulled out two scrolls, one with Minato's collection of tri-prong kunai. She tossed the yellow flashes to Naruto and the out to Bee. "Summon a clone, they said you would need it."

The two nodded with Naruto. Summoning a shadow clone and Bee bringing a ink one. They began to read.

The five surrounding the Uchiha smirked widely due to the odds.

Madara's right eye shifted around seeing what he was in now. He lowered his head. "No matter how many insect you send..." His head snapped up. "This war shall be mine!" He launched at Samui instantly putting a hand to her throat choking her off her feet.

Everyones eyes were wide at the show of amazing speed. The only one that actually caught glimpses of his movements was Sasuke and his sharingan.

He squeezed tighter on her neck causing her to gag spitting up blood.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Omoi yelled in anger charging at the Uchiha.

Sasuke reached his hand out. "Wait! Don't be stupid!" He shouted though it was too late.

Madara shifted tossing a half conscious Samui crashing into Omoi.

Karui saw this charging forward with pure animosity to the man. She swung her sword precisely at the man, but he only stepped back dodging each of her strikes. She went for a leg sweep, but the Uchiha leaped over her leg performing a 360 kicking her in the jaw blasting her away knocking her unconscious.

Omoi layed the injured Samui down gently rejoining Sasuke and Sakura releasing his sword. "So, what's the plan?"

Sasuke only eyed the dark skinned teen with lowered brows. "We will have to do without one," He said causing Sakura to look at him. She knew it was not like Sasuke to not have some sort of strategy. "Against Madara, we should solely rely on my Sharingan delaying him until they can fight."

Omoi groaned at the plain plan, but he saw what the kekkei genkai could do so it should hold him back.

Sakura nodded gaining a strong taijutsu stance.

The three dashed at Madara giving him all they could give, though he just swayed and block meekly.

As that went on, the final hand seal was made from Bee, in which they clapped their hands together loudly causing rocks and loose asphalt to shift on the ground. They then did a single and ancient hand seal. It was similar to the wolf hand seal but with the back of their hands. They closed their eyes slowly gaining their chakra to perform the forbidden technique. Once their eyes opened, they saw theirselves in their mindscapes though this time they shared one.

"Kurama!/Gyuki!" They both yelled summoning their bijus. The bijus in question walked out of the same gate looking down onto their host. "**Are you two ready**?" The two biju questioned.

Naruto and Bee exchanged glances seeing if this was the answer. After a minor second of pondering, they look up to them nodding with determination.

The two greater being accepted their courage wrapping tails with one another. "**And so we shall become one." **Kurama swooped down and devoured Killer Bee while Gyuki went after Naruto. "**Well, this should put a end to this war." **The two being thought erupting in a pure red and purple light with tendrils dancing around constantly.

Back in reality, Sasuke, Sakura, and Omoi were not fairing to well with powerful Uchiha. The pink haired cherry blossom swung at him some massive, chakra enhanced punches but to no avail. He constantly swayed with minimum effort. Sasuke and Omoi were injured badly now on the sidelines trying to get back up. Sasuke used his sword for an extra boost, but a full on fire ball jutsu was beginning to take a toll. "Ugh!" He spat blood over the ground seeing his singed skin and his tattered clothes.

*Massive chakra eruption*

Everyone halted every little motion they were in the middle of doing with their eyes snapping wide. It was like the shinigami had returned or maybe even the true Sage of Six Paths.

Their eyes slowly wandered to the black ball surrounding Naruto and Bee. In seconds, the ball shattered like glass revealing...only...Na..ru...to?

The reason for the question was that Naruto did not look like Naruto. He had on his tailed beast cloak including the undergarments, but his skin was now caramel instead of yellow. He was now taller that usual maybe the height of killer bee with a over average muscle mass. Those alluring ocean blue eyes never changed, but they were sharp almost like they were searching for a target. His hair was brighter than usual, and it was reaching his back spiky in all places, kind of like Madara except his had a single sharp bang hanging from his forehead across to the cheek. His whisker marks were obscured by a yellow painting of bull horns and he had a bit off peach fuzz acting as a goatee the same color as his hair. And strangely seventeen tails swayed gently from his tail bone. Some were the nine tail's bushy red tails while others were the Gyuki's octopus tails. Though it did not look like the original Naruto, he looked really hunky and really handsome.

Berato or Narube(I don't know, hehe) lifted his hand clenching his fist feeling the massive wave of chakra in his network. He looked forward to Madara pointing his thumb to himself growing a large grin showing two sharp canines. "**Yo!" **He called with a mixture of Naruto's and Bee's voice. "**You ready? 'cause I'm pumped!" **A massive gust of wind erupted , which caused them to hide their faces.

Chapter End

So, how is it? Tell me through reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Kirato only until they decide on their name when fused.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the Characters.

**Naruto Shippuden and the Source of Time **Chapter 2: Unstoppable

Everyone looked onto the now single divine being. After feeling his chakra, they couldn't even call...it human.

Thunder soon cracked within the sky lighting the clouds for only a nanosecond. A storm was brewing, and that could negate any fire techniques.

Berato continued to point at himself showing his canines grinning massively. **"So," **He spoke. **"You ready?"**

Sasuke eyed the new ultimate life form humming in interest at the feel of the chakra he constantly released. Probably absent-mindedly, too. It was a sort of blessing feeling.

Their was not a immediate answer due to Berato surprisingly both Yin and Yang chakra force that illuminated the air.

Madara stared in awe trying to comprehend what jutsu this could be. Their was a mass amount of transformation jutsu, but none that actually raised chakra. He shook the feeling off ready to move on the attack.

Berato smirked seeing the Uchiha ready himself. **"Now we can finally end this war!" **He roared causing a chakra surge to scatter the lands.

(Scene Change: frontlines)

Not a single noise was made with the complete war stopping all together. They felt the chakra eruption which caused most of the weaker, and lesser shinobi to gag.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had their hands full with a revived 1st Raikage that resisted to vanish once Kabuto was defeated.

Hinata stopped mid-gentle fist attempt having a feel of euphoria around her chakra network. She looked into the distance where Sasuke and the rest of them left on Sai's bird. "Naruto?" She questioned herself softly.

"Getsuga!" Kiba yelled blasting through with Akamaru intercepting a massive lightning ball that was headed for Hinata. He landed with a stylish spin. "Hinata-chan, come on, get your head in the game!" He order with Akamaru barking in agreement.

She nodded returning to battle.

(Scene Change)

Berato clapped his hands together wanting to flaunt his new power, which was a trait of the eight tails host.

Madara stepped forward without hesitation channeling all his chakra to his eyes making both his dojutsu flash. He could feel that using both were siphoning his chakra, but that did not matter. With Obito defeated by Kakashi and the Juubi sealed within Naruto's refurbished emerald green necklace, he had to win.

Berato sighed with exaggeration wanting to finish the war, and Madara all together.

"I see that you are anxious..." Madara stopped unable to call him Uzumaki in this...state. He charged forward not trying to give them a upper hand. Once he subtracted the range between them, he threw a hail of punches watching closely to his opponent's movements.

Berato merely parried each attack without striking back.

Madara launched a high kick at the fused warrior's head, not expecting the boy...adult to duck under it lifting his right hand gripping his calf. Madara gasped at this.

Berato shifted Madara's weight spinning his leg causing the Uchiha to twist horizontally at unimaginable speeds. The fused pair slammed their elbow into his stomach causing the Uchiha to spit and gag.

Madara grunted smashing into the ground not wanting to await the pain that would surface from the attack, so he grabbed their arm kicking the duo in the face sending him flying.

As he flew, his whole body broke down into a puddle of ink, which caused Madara eyes to widen. Without any warning he backflip dropping a leg drop.

Berato lifted his left forearm blocking the minor attack, though it caused him to slide back. He looked up seeing Madara already on the attack lifting a uppercut at him. Berato moved his hand blocking the attack lighting their weight so the punch to the hand caused them to fly up.

Madara watched the beach blond backflip high in the air narrowing his eyes at him. He gasped as Berato released a single tri-prong kunai. Damnit, he really did not need the lightning flash's jutsu used on him now. Instantly, the single kunai flashed into multiple ones in both hands.

Berato tossed down the kunai including the fakes. "**Namikaze Satellite!" **Berato yelled.

Madara watched deadly aware as the kunai hit the ground all around him all making thumping noises. his eyes shifted around at the mass of kunai knowing they all were fakes, but one were the real deal. Wait! His sharingan spotted that they all were fakes. "What-"

"**Black lightning lariat!**"

His eyes snapped up seeing the blond warrior coming down onto him with his left arm stretched out having black lightning curse around it. This surprised him because the jutsu was of the third Raikage's repertoire. 'The scrolls.' He remembered.

Madara dodged to the left avoiding contact of the powerful jutsu, and with the fake kunai, he hadn't a worry. He heard the explosion behind him never noticing the ground cracking below him. In an instance, he felt pain rise in his chin seeing the fused pair come from the ground.

Berato smirked channeling chakra into his fist launching Madara away.

The Uchiha flipped skidding on his feet channeling the rest of his chakra to his full form. He had to finish this now. His chakra was becoming low using both the kekkei genkai simultaneously. He clapped his hands together releasing his chakra. "Haaaaaa!" He cried as blue flames flickered around him.

Sasuke and the group watched the battle with high hopes taking witness of Naruto and Bee push Madara to the limit.

"Yeah, Kirato-kun!" Sakura cheered choosing their name she wanted to announce them by.

Sasuke looked at her out the corner of his eye seeing her and team Samui cheer. A small smile crept onto his face. "Go, Kirato." He said unenthusiastically lifting his fist.

The now dubbed Kirato smirked hearing his new name never worrying about the Uchiha ahead of him. He snickered softly closing his eyes.

Madara eyed him as his Susanoo slowly formed around him. "What is so funny?" He asked.

Kirato's eyes opened slowly shining with purity. The ocean could be seen though them. He through his left fist out. "**This is funny..."** He trailed off. "**...because I can see the ending, believe it!"** He stated boldly.

Madara eyes widened not liking the blond's words. His brows furrowed after a second as the second form of his Susanoo formed around him holding the cyan blue flame sword.

(Scene Change: Medbay)

Kakashi eyes snapped opened feeling Kirato's massive chakra. It made him feel warm on the inside, but not on the outside seeing his left arm lifted in wrapping being broke in the fight with Obito. His eyes lowered at the memory. He sat up seeing the Raikage lying unconcious next to him.

A nurse with peach hair in two side buns having strands of hair spiking out walked in. "Hatake Kakashi, you must get your rest."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't sit here." He informed her. "The war is ending, and I want to see my student show how much he has progressed." He got off the bed using shushin, the body flicker technique, to leave.

The nurse looked around incredulously. "The war is ending." She sent a chakra pulse throughout the land feeling the rest of the enemies disintegrate. She ran out of the room. "I have to tell everyone."

(Scene Change)

Kirato looked up to the Susanoo smiling widely at his. The two never really liked the color of his Susanoo, so defeating him now would put an end to that color.

Madara chuckled maniacal-like lifting his arm as the susanoo's followed. He brought it down onto the caramel skinned man.

Kirato stepped to the right with minimum effort as the asphalt crashed into him shattering instantly. Dust flew everywhere causing the bystanders to cough in its dusty haze.

Kirato leaped back greatly lifting both his arm as a screeching noise was made. Black lightning started to crack around his arms as the wind picked. "**See, the reason why we can win," **A massive rasengan formed floating over both his hands having the black lightning curse around it. **"Is because we have hope..." **A white shuriken formed around it rotating rapidly. **"No matter what you throw at us."**

Madara grew livid at his words performing hand seal. "Katon: Tornado strike!" he swung the Susanoo's blade whipping out a tornado of pure flames sending it to Kirato.

A clone puffed into existence blowing out the flames with a swipe of its right hand. The black lightning massive rasengan erupted a unbelievable chakra surge as Kirato held it to his back. The blades destroyed the ground sending chunks of earth in random directions. **"No matter how you try to intimidate us!" **He charged forward at unmatched speeds.

Madara gasped in pure fear bringing the blade down again smashing Kirato.

"Whoooooo!"

He heard cheering as the allied nations and all the leader crowded around the distance. "What?"

**"WE WILL STRIKE BACK TEN-THOUSAND FOLD!"**

Madara looked over his left shoulder seeing the blond force out the massive rasengan. "No..."

"**Wrath's Rasenshuriken!" **Kirato smashed the technique on the Susanoo's back causing it to crack creating a white light.

Madara's eyes widened to the size of sausers as the rasengan touched him attacking each and every chakra point in his body.

Kirato growled as he launched the Rasenshuriken and Madara off into the sky. The powerful technique flew exploding creating the usual cyan blue even larger dome, but with black lightning crackling around.

Kirato landed looking up to the dome watching it slowly fade away taking the Uchiha with it.

Everyone cheered running down to him.

The Naruto and Bee fusion smiled brightly with fatigue written all over their face.

"Cool!" A few shinobi said.

"Another transformation!"

"You two look so awesome!"

Kirato only smiled tails swaying rapidly from each praise. He groaned suddenly feeling a migraine come into existence. He closed his eyes falling forward, but he never his the ground.

Kakashi was infront of Kirato catching him with his back looking back at him.

Kirato continued to groan with his eyes closed unable to move his mouth. The mass of chakra he had was acting in a negative way using yin and yang to act as equals. "Uh..." He tried.

Kakashi nodded profoundly. "You both did good."

Unable to return a thanks, they fainted from, not chakra exhaustion, but chakra overload.

As if on que, the clouds vanished revealing the sun and all its glory. Kakashi listened as everyone cheered loudly at the nation's victory. He looked up to the sky. "We have more heroes now." He said seeing a translucent picture of the past Kages.

Chapter End

(Epilogue)

"And I welcome, the Eight Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki!" A council member announced on top of the Hokage's mansion.

Confetti shot everywhere as every cheered watching the sixteen year old walk up wearing a orange cloak with black flames o the hims. The word eight Hokage was spell in kanji going down the spine and he wore his original orange and black jumpsuit under it.

Naruto waved grinning widely seeing his minored destroyed village. He was really happy, he finally fulfilled his dream.

Sasuke stood next to Sakura and Kakashi clapping mildly looking up to Naruto. He was not mad that he could not complete his brother's mission to protect Konoha, but at least he could watch someone with pure strength do his dream.

Kakashi had a eye closed smile on. 'You've done it, Naruto."

Hinata was quiet next to her team cheering within her thoughts. "Good luck, Naruto-kun." She smiled.

Naruto just continued to wave shifting his head toward the council member.

The blue haired woman looked to him. "Need something, Hokage-sama?" She smiled.

Naruto nodded to her still waving. "Have you heard anything on the Raikage's status?" He asked concerned.

She looked to him. "Yes, he has been comatose and they cannot see any signs of him awakening." She explained briefly.

Naruto looked shocked. "And what of the Raikage seat?"

"A temporary is being chose as we speak."

End

So, how was the chapter?


End file.
